


2

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 采桑谣 [2]
Category: All伦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi
Summary: 强制女穴排尿。看warning





	2

这段时日雨水多的厉害，别院外头那曲径小道，烂的黏脚，车轮陷在里头马儿都拉不到动。叶昭站在车板上，马鞭摔着“砰砰”作响，朝着院里头大叫，小夫人来了。

老爷在一众人的搀扶下，颤颤巍巍的站马车外，等着小美人。鸦鸦醒来的时候，衣衫都已穿戴好，可腿间的精液黏成一片，耻毛乱做一团，稍微动动就扯得疼。鸦鸦压抑着哭腔，理了理那头乌发，又如往常一样戴上面纱。

下车时，鸦鸦瞥了一眼叶昭，见他低着头玩着手里的石子，半眼都没瞧他，心中更是凄凉。身子一软，晕在一旁的丫鬟身上，被众人手忙脚乱的抱紧后院。

春风来的有些慢了，吹在身上又暖又痒，叶昭手中的石子粉末被刮的四处飞扬，他用力跺了跺脚，跟在那群人后头进了院子。朱红色的大门再一次重重关上。

鸦鸦醒来的时候，紧张的摸着身上衣服，瞧见还是昨日的，才压下心头慌乱。

“夫人，老爷说了您不喜欢旁人碰，这衣衫就未换。热水已经准备好了”，这仆从还想说点什么，就被鸦鸦赶了出去。他站在铜镜前脱下他平日最爱的水蓝长裙，赤裸的白玉身躯上纵横着青紫痕迹，如枯枝卧雪，双乳又肿又红，腿间更是狼藉一片，被肆虐的阴阜肿的老高，耻毛粘着叶昭的精液，阴蒂被嘬胀立在上头，连走都需分开些，一磨就疼的钻心。

鸦鸦整个人浸在泡满花芽的木桶里，温热的水流淌过他的全身，亲吻他的每一处。宛若葱白的指尖拨开自己紧合的花唇，里头包着的穴口如今肿的连婴孩儿小指都塞不下，绛唇疼的发白。他强忍着不适将指头捣了进去，软穴被压的变形，痛得让他不断小声呜咽，一大块白浊从他腿间滑了出来，紧急着股股不属于他的体液争先恐后涌了出来。鸦鸦看着面前飘着点点腥液，再也无法抑制悲痛，双臂扶着木桶边缘哭的声声悲切。

“听说了么，老爷已经不知道找了几个大夫，可夫人还是消瘦了不少，这万一要是出了事儿，可怎么办呀”。

“谁说不是呢，夫人原本长得芙蓉俏面，身段娇柔，骨肉匀称，可如今瘦的都成一张薄纸了。别说是老爷，我看着都心疼”。

两个婢女越走越远，说的话倒是一句不落得全都钻进叶昭耳朵里。这几日他被派去省城做点活，顺便打探了自己军营的消息，还给鸦鸦带了礼物，一对红珊瑚流苏耳饰，虽不算名贵倒也称他如雪肌肤。

已是深夜，小院里静的连落叶的声响都没有，平常那爱娇的小猫儿也早就睡去，就剩一轮孤月伴着他。鸦鸦依旧梳着及腰长发，两侧小辫儿用翠玉发环夹在一起，他呆坐在石桌前，面前放着一琉璃杯盏，一壶清酒。叶昭来的时候，就看到鸦鸦细瘦的背影，裹在那件他不常穿的绯色绫袍里，外头还有一层锦纱，他爱清净也不喜这艳丽，如今穿上更是光华满身，灿若玫瑰。端着杯盏的皓腕却再也没了之前的圆润，叶昭心头震痛，快步上前从后面抱住鸦鸦。

叶昭的拥抱勒的鸦鸦几乎喘不上气，他奋力挣扎，却不敢惊扰旁人，又怕遇到那事，急的眼中氤氲，双唇颤抖。

“鸦鸦，是我”，叶昭看他如此害怕这才开口道，可谁知，怀中美人扭的更甚。叶昭搂着鸦鸦不断亲吻他的秀颈玉颊，嗅着若有似无的梨花香儿。兀的，鸦鸦停下挣脱的动作，颤抖着瘦弱的肩头，哭泣出声。

“你个禽兽，休要再辱我。呜呜”，玉指掩面，泣音渐渐，叶昭扶着鸦鸦坐下，也不怕丢人的跪在他面前，搂着那约素细腰。

“我心悦你已久，知你对那老东西无甚感情，何不同我一起。我晓得你将笄便入府，统共如今也才3年，可他却已垂垂老去。我舍不得。”叶昭生的俊挺，体态修长，自是个好儿郎。可鸦鸦早已嫁做人妇，又是个畸形的双身，如何也走不到一起。

“住口，莫要胡言，你我是万万不可能的”，叶昭缓缓抬头望着鸦鸦秀丽容貌，心中如江流奔腾般爱意汹涌。他掐着鸦鸦精巧的下巴，衔住朱唇细细品尝，又用舌头撬开他珠齿，搅着他的香口，鸦鸦小舌被玩的无处躲藏，含不住的涎水顺着下巴的弧度滴落。

叶昭捧着他的屁股将他放在石桌上，唇一点点往下游走。当叶昭伸手解开鸦鸦束腰时，他竟没有反抗，而是双手勾着叶昭脖颈，求他一会儿慢点，他下边儿还有些疼呢。娇娇的模样让叶昭更是怜爱，他吻着鸦鸦光洁的额头，双手一扯，整件华袍从两侧散开，冷月寒光，好似仙人下凡，兰枝玉树，纯洁的肉身仰在这刺目的红上，手脚腕处还带着初生的嫩红。

叶昭爱怜的捧着他那两玉兔乳儿，乳头俏生生的挺着，被轻柔的吸进嘴里。鸦鸦觉得胸脯又痒又酥，鼻间发出细细呻吟，雪乳被把在掌心晃动，滚起一片肉浪，瞧的鸦鸦自己靥露羞态。腿间蜜穴已经悄悄渗出蜜液，湿润的肉腔翕动颤抖。鸦鸦难以自持的夹紧双腿，却被叶昭大力分开。

“我许久不曾碰过好酒，今日难得美酒佳人，不过我大病初愈，吃不得太寒的，你帮我温温，嗯?”，叶昭伸手拿过那青瓷酒壶，对着喝了一口，发出一声感叹，果真好酒。

“你又发的什么疯，我去哪里给你温酒?”，鸦鸦有些不解，岂料叶昭指头捻着他的花蒂激的他涌出一波蜜液，就着这粘稠水液，手指缓缓探入屄口。指尖微微撑开这软嫩水穴，在鸦鸦一派天真的神色中，将酒壶那细长嘴插入其中。

“啊啊啊啊啊，不要。。。快点拿出去”，叶昭抬高鸦鸦白润肉臀，壶口从上至下往里灌着清酒，辛辣透明的液体冲刷着娇嫩的宫颈与肉壁，刺激的软肉拼命蠕动想要将这些东西排出体外。

“好辣。。。疼。。呜呜叶昭。疼。”，娇娇一脸泪痕，修眉紧蹙，小手推拒着叶昭手臂，蜜桃肉臀也止不住的颤抖。叶昭见好就收，也不在为难他。架高他的双腿搭在肩头，脸沉入其中，舌尖挑开肥嫩花唇，钻进这温暖湿地。

鸦鸦的小肚子微鼓，那清酒在他穴中四处晃荡，每一处都被辣的疼痛难耐，一条软舌滑进他的肉腔，双唇堵住小眼儿，大力的吸嘬起来，那花唇和穴口被吸的酸麻不以，穴肉被舔的连连打颤。鸦鸦猛喘了几下，就泄了出去。连带着白酒全部冲出体外，小腿绷直舒服的直哼哼。

“美穴温酒，妙哉”，美人四肢大敞的瘫在石桌上，凤眸斜视，叶昭亲昵的将脸凑上去，磨蹭着刚刚高潮过的蜜穴，鸦鸦难为情的捶打他肩头。叶昭的阳具又粗又长，龟头还带着点弯曲弧度，每一次肏入，都能勾着宫颈嫩肉拉扯，舒爽的鸦鸦胡乱呻吟。

“我的好娇娇，你自己掰开，让我瞧瞧，我心里痒”，叶昭求着鸦鸦自己掰穴，美人面颊薄，可也心软，禁不住情郎哀求，颤巍巍的用小手拉开两片黏着春露的阴唇，小嘴儿刚刚经过一遭，早就等着被奸淫个透。叶昭低头亲了亲他的唇边，支着鸡巴就往里肏，一点儿不留情的直达宫腔。

“啊啊啊啊啊，轻。。轻点儿，我要被你捅坏了。。。。啊啊”，鸦鸦原本就消瘦不少，如今被这粗大撑的满当，小腹被顶出叶昭形状，他松开捏住肉瓣的手，压着自己小腹，希望这玩意儿可以出去些。叶昭也不管，前后移着颈腰，大力肏着这紧致穴道，每一次都整根拔出又插入连两个囊带都几乎压进这个窄小入口，干的鸦鸦唉叫不断。

叶昭一手拍打着鸦鸦肉臀，美肉捏的不亦乐乎，又用手圈住鸦鸦秀气肉柱上下撸动，看着这玉柱不断拍击鸦鸦小腹，龟头跳动，便知他又要去了，遂扯过美人腰带，裹住这个小肉棒，让他一滴精水也出不去，之后再也不客气的将鸦鸦大腿压在身侧。下体疯狂耸动，奸的美鸦情汁乱喷。

“嗯啊啊啊。。快解开。。我。。我要泄了。。”，鸦鸦伸手想解开自己肉棒上的锦纱，却被突然抽了小乳儿，这嫩肉被打的乱晃。鸦鸦双目圆睁，不争气的落下泪珠子。下头蜜壶涌出的汁水早已盛不住，顺着大腿落在地上，聚成一小摊儿。

叶昭从怀里摸出今早儿买的那串耳饰，说是送给心上人，鸦鸦一边呻吟一边想用手去勾，却被叶昭捉住小手。

“你这雌穴倒是淫水不断，就是不晓得这女口尿道如何?”，说罢就用手指拨开裹着他肉棒的阴唇，在里面摸到一处小孔，闭合的离开。叶昭用耳饰金钩去扣弄这处。疼的鸦鸦立刻缩着胸腹大叫。

“那。那儿是真的不行，我从未试过，你松开啊。疼啊啊啊啊啊”叶昭充耳不闻，肉棒将这美穴杀的片甲不留，肏的红烂透熟。

“疼。。可是想要泄。。。求。求你了，叶昭。别再捣了，受不住了。呜呜呜呜你心疼心疼我。”，鸦鸦不仅女穴尿道痛苦不堪，这阴道也被磨得发麻，酸软快美。长久不能射精的痛苦让他双眸泪珠不断，秀挺鼻头不断深喘，面颊红的滴血。

“叶昭。。叶昭。。以后在弄我好不好。。。。真的要烂了嗯啊啊啊啊，穴，穴里好酸啊，要死了呜呜呜”，叶昭提着鸦鸦胯部紧紧钉在自己肉棒上，奸的美人疯狂颤抖，无力呻吟，小腿胡乱摆动，玉趾蜷缩，蜜液飞溅。那被裹着的小巧阳具早就憋的发紫，叶昭心中一凌，手上一个用力，金钩戳进尿孔。下边抵着阴阜转着圈的快速捣弄。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”，鸦鸦腰身拱起，秀颈朝后仰去，朱唇发不出半点声响，潮吹的猛烈快感让鸦鸦的穴腔紧缩，肉壁飞速蠕动，叶昭被咬的胡乱射了精便拔了出去。甫一抽出，尿孔与阴穴齐齐喷水，全都浇在鸦鸦身上。他虽有女穴，可从不觉得自己是女子，如今这腥臊尿液让他彻底失了尊严，泪水淌的几欲昏厥。

叶昭将悲痛欲绝的鸦鸦的搂进怀里，把沾着蜜液的耳饰给他带上，吻着他的软唇，又开始说起舍不得鸦鸦的屁话。


End file.
